1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular portable weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smoothbore or rifled portable weapons generally include a frame or receiver, which is made of steel or light alloy, for example Ergal. A magazine tube, containing a spring and a cartridge pusher, is generally screwed at the front of the receiver. A tube which contains a recoil spring, and onto which a stock is mounted, is attached to the rear of the receiver.
A barrel extension is generally accommodated within the receiver with the corresponding breech-lock for locking the firing chamber and a firing mechanism assembled on a trigger plate which is separate from the receiver.
The barrel is connected, by means of a barrel guiding ring, to the front end part of the magazine and is kept assembled thereon, together with the guide rod, by a threaded cap, which is screwed onto the magazine.
If one considers a traditional weapon as a whole, it is evident that when it is disassembled it breaks down into a series of components which do not maintain the prerogatives of independent modules having a specific function.
Indeed, by unscrewing the threaded cap, one disassembles for example the guide rod but not the magazine tube; if the barrel is disassembled from the receiver, the locking assembly is not disassembled simultaneously as well.
If the stock is disassembled, usually one finds oneself with a series of individual components which are not mutually connected and therefore can be lost easily; the same happens if the magazine tube is disassembled, and so forth.
In a traditional weapon, the supporting structure forms when the assembly constituted by the frame/receiver plus magazine tube and the assembly constituted by the barrel, sheath or barrel extension plus the barrel guiding ring is locked by screwing a fixing cap onto the magazine tube, restraining the typical vibrations of the barrel and producing potentially negative effects on the ballistics.